total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/TDRI: Bloody Diaries
(Chris) : Last time on Total Drama: Redemption Island! The mergers returned to wreck havoc on the remaining few! But Bridgette won the challenge for herself, despite the challenge mainly being near or in the forest! Beardo left in a not at ALL shocking elimination, what will happen now? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA: REDEMPTION ISLAND! VeryUnknownFan has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. 8:31 Coolboy87 *Pre challenge interaction* VeryUnknownFan has returned to Pahkitew Island! Berryleaf has returned to Pahkitew Island! 8:31 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : alright the final 5! 8:31 Galtguy64 (Ella) I'm so excited! 8:32 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Me too 8:32 Galtguy64 (Brick) Can you believe it Bridgette? 8:32 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Awesome Right! (CONF: I need to cause drama in one of the couples..... And DJ and Ella trust me....... Hmmmm) (Bridgette) : I Can't! It's Amazing! 8:32 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : conf: I cant believe it! I am in the final 5! 8:33 Galtguy64 (Ella) This is great! Who would have guessed two couples would have made it to F5! 8:33 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Yea but brick and Bridgette aren't a couple yet 8:33 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Hmmm, Speaking of..... Ella .... Can i tak to you! 8:33 Galtguy64 (Brick) It's insane! 8:33 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : You guys should become a couple 8:33 Galtguy64 (Ella) Well I guess no- Sure Beth! 8:34 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : I know! Um.... what? 8:34 Galtguy64 (Brick) Us? Be a couple? That's... Crazy ! *nervous laugh* 8:34 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Haha guys ! Its ok 8:34 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : *In Private* I didn't want to tell you this but........ DJ was flirting with me..... AND Bridgette 8:35 Galtguy64 (Ella) Excuse me? 8:35 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Yeah...... Crazy ..... (Beth) : Its true! 8:35 Galtguy64 (Brick) Not that there's anything wrong with you! You're great (Ella) Very funny, Beth. 8:35 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : conf: leshawna was soo wrong about Brick and bridgette 8:36 VeryUnknownFan (It would be awesome if (Geoff) cameod) 8:36 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : No its true! I am not kidding! I am your bestie....... would i ever lie to you? 8:36 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Alright! Challenge time! 8:36 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : I mean i did become friends with you before you started dating DJ..... I just wanted to talk to you about it.... 8:37 Galtguy64 (Ella) Maybe you didn't hear it right. I have to go- It's challenge time. 8:37 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Cool I wonder what the challenge is! 8:37 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Hmmm your right lets go bestie! (CONF: I need to make it seem like DJ is flirting with other girls...) 8:37 Galtguy64 (Ella) *confessional* I know DJ better then anyone else here. He has such a kind heart! He would NEVER do anything like that. 8:37 VeryUnknownFan (Chris) Well, one of you are a Vampire, and the rest are humans. 8:38 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Um.... 8:38 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Um... ok 8:38 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Hey DJ! 8:38 VeryUnknownFan (Chris) : No one will know who the vampire is, but the vampire, and you all will be separated. 8:38 Izzynoah12 (dj) : Hey Beth 8:38 Galtguy64 (Ella) Vampires... Oh my. 8:38 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : We should work together! Aslong as your not a vampire 8:39 Galtguy64 (Brick) I agree with that plan! *laughs* 8:39 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Wow Ella We should work with DJ 8:39 VeryUnknownFan (Chris) : If the Vampire kills everyone, he/she wins the challenge, and if a human takes out a vampire with repellants, they win 8:39 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : You and me beth? 8:39 Galtguy64 (Ella) where are the repellants? 8:39 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : I GOT IT! Lets head to the kitchen for some garlic! 8:39 VeryUnknownFan (Chris) : ALONE 8:40 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : ohhh... ok (DJ) : *walks to the kitchen* 8:40 Galtguy64 (Ella) Good luck to all! *walks off to tree house* 8:40 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Hmmmm Whatever *Whispers* Good luck Ella ! Unless your the vampire.... 8:41 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *looks for garlic* 8:41 Coolboy87 (cHRIS) : Brick! Watch out! Someone is creeping up on you! 8:41 Galtguy64 (Ella) *in tree house, making a wooden steak* La da dee! (Brick) Agh! *runs after Bridgette* 8:41 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Brick is in the forest, Bridgette's fear. (Chris) : And Bridgette is miles away from him! *Laughs* love this-oooh. 8:41 Galtguy64 (This is at night, right?) 8:42 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Brick, looks like you need to do something... (Yes) 8:42 Galtguy64 (Brick) *screams and runs at top speed* 8:42 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Sorry Brick...... Maybe Next Time? *Grabs Garlic* Wait Brick... Where are you? *Goes into the treehouse and sees Ella * 8:42 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Ahh there it is! *Finds materials to make a belt and puts garlic on it* 8:42 VeryUnknownFan (Doesn't matter) 8:42 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Oh, crap! Brick! 8:42 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Hey Ella ! (beth) : Um what is happening? 8:42 Galtguy64 (Ella) *branding wooden steak* Hello Bridgette! How are you? 8:42 DerpyandDawn (brb) 8:42 Coolboy87 (Chris) : The person, the fake vamp, is raising it's....and...Brick is "dead" and out of the challenge! 8:43 DerpyandDawn (galt take over my chars please) 8:43 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *whispers to himself* Now I have to find the vampire 8:43 Galtguy64 (Brick) Whhaaat? Aw man. 8:43 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Brick, you were bitten, so you are out, we'll class you as "dead" NO telling someone who the vampire is! 8:43 Galtguy64 (Beth) *carries garlic in her hand as she walks* DJ! 8:44 DerpyandDawn k back 8:44 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Huh, oh hey Beth 8:44 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Oh, Beth! (Chris) : Beth! Watch ou-And she's out of the challenge. 8:44 DerpyandDawn (bridgette) : Hey! I saw you like DJ how is it going with you too? 8:45 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Woah! *Runs quickly* 8:45 Galtguy64 (Ella) Oh it's great! May I have a clove of garlic in exchange for me making you a steak? 8:45 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Bridgette, Ella and DJ are left. Oooh. 8:45 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Of course! 8:45 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *conf* Only 3 are left* 8:46 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : I really like Brick! But i don't think he likes me.... 8:46 Galtguy64 (ella) Great! *makes steak and holds garlic. Maybe he does! 8:46 Coolboy87 (Chris) : DJ was near Beth when she died, but did he see who it was? No. Coincidence, could it be him? 8:46 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Hears Bridgette and ella talking* 8:46 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) ; Yeah...... 8:46 Galtguy64 (Ella) You just have to ask! 8:46 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Crawls up the tree slowly* 8:47 Galtguy64 (Ella) Wait, Brisgette. Are you the vampire? 8:47 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *Silently walks inside the treehouse and bites them* 8:47 Coolboy87 (Chris) : DJ is being sneaky! 8:47 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Um w-wha! *Falls while not getting bitten* 8:47 Galtguy64 (Ella) *dodges* DJ! 8:48 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Umm yea! 8:48 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Oh! Ella ! WATCH OUT! 8:48 VeryUnknownFan (Godplayers) 8:48 Coolboy87 (Chris) : IT'S BEHIND YOU AND DJ! 8:48 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *attacks ella * 8:48 Galtguy64 (Ella) *grabs clove and steak* (Ella) Leave me a-lone! 8:48 Coolboy87 (Chris) : ELLA HAS BEEN BITTEN, woah! DJ got her off guard. 8:49 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Now only Bridgette remains* 8:49 Berryleaf (Go Bridgette!) 8:49 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : DJ! I think Ella pushed me.... 8:49 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Walks and finds Bridge* 8:49 Galtguy64 (Ella) Take my steak, Bridgette! 8:50 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Ella shut up ! 8:50 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : *aTTACKS Bridge* *bites* 8:50 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : *Grabs it* Um *Whacks DJ Knocking Him Out* 8:50 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun DUUN....DJ, watch out! OOH, DJ has been bitten! (Chris) : Don't worry, he was not even the real one. Bridgette remains! 8:50 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Aww man 8:50 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Wait..... WHAT? But how... That means....... 8:51 Coolboy87 (cHRIS) : It could be anyone. 8:51 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : SOMEONE DEAD IS THE KILLER! 8:51 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Hmm... 8:51 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Its not me 8:51 Galtguy64 (Ella) Not I! 8:51 Coolboy87 (Chris) : And there sneaking up right behind you! OOH, YOU HAVE BEEN BITTEN! 8:51 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Beth! 8:51 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Beth wins the challenge! 8:52 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Sorry Peeps! 8:52 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Beth had the repellent all along, to make sure (Chris) : You had no chance of winning. (Chris) : Alright, vote someone off! DJ, Ella , Bridgette or Brick, which couple will be ripped apart? 8:52 Galtguy64 (Ella) Congrats, Beth! You deserved it... 8:52 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : *Trips and falls into DJ's arms* UGH! Ow! 8:53 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : congrats Beth and woah 8:53 Galtguy64 (Brick) Hey, Bridgette! Um- Good luck! 8:53 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Send in the votes! 8:53 DerpyandDawn (Bridgette) : Yeah..... Who should we vote.... 8:53 Izzynoah12 (dj) ; woah Beth hey 8:53 VeryUnknownFan Someone needs to call out Beth in the next few eps. 8:54 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Let me go! 8:54 Galtguy64 (Plan to!) 8:54 DerpyandDawn (well..... you can try (troll) ) 8:54 Galtguy64 (Ella) Beth, relax! He was only saving you from falling! 8:54 Izzynoah12 (Dj) : yea 8:54 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : I know! But he won't let me go... 8:55 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Beth, Bridgette, DJ, vote! 8:55 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Oops *Lets Beth go* 8:55 Galtguy64 (Ella) See? All better! 8:55 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Votes? Hello?! (Chris) : Bridgette! Vote! (Chris) : Ceremony, yes! ---CUE EVERYONE AT THE CEREMONY--- 8:56 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Yeah! All better 8:57 Galtguy64 (Ella) good luck, DJ! 8:57 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Bridgette and Beth are safe with no votes! The rest received them! 8:57 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : You too Ella 8:57 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Yeah! Good luck to you both! 8:57 Coolboy87 (Chris) : DJ! You are safe! 8:57 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : COOL 8:58 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Brick and Ella , you are tonight's bottom 2.... (Chris) : Anything to say? 8:58 Berryleaf (no) 8:58 DerpyandDawn gonna refresh 8:59 Galtguy64 (Ella) I don''t understand...'' 8:59 Coolboy87 (Chris) : I am going to announce that the one safe is the name I call and the name I call will be one of you, meaning you are in the competition! And that person safe is..... BRICK! Ella ! Goodbye! 8:59 Izzynoah12 (Dj) : Ella ..... Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:59 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : *Hugs Ella * I will miss you! Me and DJ will win for you! 8:59 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : I'm gonna miss you 8:59 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Oh, DJ, Beth and Bridgette voted for you, FYI. 9:00 Berryleaf (le gasp) 9:00 Coolboy87 (Chris) : So whatever they say could be them playing the game... 9:00 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Wait.. what! I voted for brick 9:00 Galtguy64 (Ella) I... I don't know what to say. 9:00 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Really? Did you, DJ? 9:00 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : You could sing, Ella ! 9:00 Coolboy87 (Chris) : I have the clips. Should I play them? 9:01 VeryUnknownFan Lol 9:01 Coolboy87 (cHRIS) : HMM....Yeah, what I thought, you did vote Ella , quit denying it, "girlfriend and boyfriend" he was probably playing you. 9:01 Galtguy64 (Ella) No, no. It's fine. I completely understand! *laughs* It was fun! See you all soon! *walks to limo* 9:01 DerpyandDawn (Beth) : Bye! 9:01 Izzynoah12 (DJ) : Goodbye Ella !!!!!!!! *Kisses her* 9:02 Galtguy64 (Ella) And unlike you, Chris. I see the good in people. Good luck to all! *walks into limo and drives off. * 9:02 Coolboy87 (Chris) : Okay! What will happen now that Beth and DJ have betrayed their friend? Good things as Ella is gone! What? It's the truth! See you next time on TDRI! ---END--- This is an idea by Jayden, now, there'd be four sole admins and if you are gonna cry and whine over not being voted to be an admin, you'll probably be showing your worser qualities not your better ones. So, if you do want the idea to happen don't change your mind once you realize there is a possibility you won't get voted as an admin, there are other positions you know, and hey, normal users are just as good as admins, or any other user in a position of over, and I can say that viably as a normal user. "Every active user on the wiki would have to come on Chat, and PM to a tallier 3-4 people they think should be the 3-4 new admins. They would have to explain a reason why they should have to be an admin, and the reason has to be viable. The tallier would tally the votes, and publish them, but the votes and reasonings would be anonymous, to avoid drama whoever was the 4 people who had the most votes would be the new admins." It isn't an admin issue because the admins are just, oh, the managers of the wiki, which is a pretty small role...oh yeah, it isn't, it is a LARGE role and whoever gets voted has to act responsibly. IF this gets passed. Now, if yall think it'll be a popularity contest, it shows how much you trust in the non admins. No shade at you guys, but come on, we can decide admins fair and well and this is a way to do it. So, why not? Most people (not all) are really not happy about the current admins and how they are handling the wiki. Also, if you guys (admins) get angry, stop. You can state your opinion in a civilized and mature way and you probably would, and I have faith that you all will actually do so, well... probably... Oh, and, if this DOES anger, it is only meant as a piece of advice and a suggestion, because I like the idea, and I just wanna see how everyone else actually feels about it. So, that's it. Category:Blog posts